Copper (as copper amino acid chelate) plays a role in transporting oxygen throughout the body. The production of collagen, which determines the integrity of bones, skin, cartilage, and tendons, is copper dependent. Copper is also crucial for making melanin, which provides color to skin and hair. Copper helps keep blood vessels elastic, is needed for the formation of elastin, functions as an iron oxidizer, and is needed for the proper functioning of vitamin C.
Copper is also an important cofactor for metalloenzymes, and is a necessary cofactor for superoxide dismutase (Beem J BIOL CHEM 249:7298 (1974)). Copper has been shown to decrease in individuals over 70 years of age and to be basically zero in cataractous lenses (Swanson BIOCHEM BIPHY RES COMM 45:1488-96 (1971)). If copper is significantly decreased, superoxide dismutase has been shown to have decreased function, thereby hampering an important protective lens mechanism (Williams PEDIAT RES 1:823 (1977)). For these and many other reasons, copper is required for optimal human health.
The two principal oxidation states of copper are +1 and +2 although some +3 complexes are known. Copper (I) compounds are expected to be diamagnetic in nature and are usually colorless, except where color results from charge transfer or from the anion. The +1 ion has tetrahedral or square planar geometry. In solid compounds, copper (I) is often the more stable state at moderate temperatures.
The copper (II) ion is usually the more stable state in aqueous solutions. Compounds of this ion, often called cupric compounds, are usually colored. They are affected by Jahn Teller distortions and exhibit a wide range of stereochemistries with four, five, and six coordination compounds predominating. The +2 ion often shows distorted tetrahedral geometry.
Complexes of copper (I) are thought to have a unique mechanism of action in promoting aerobic respiration via the electron transport chain. By causing the mitochondria in the cells to produce adenosine triphosphate (ATP) more efficiently and avoiding the production of lactic acid and ethanol that accompanies anaerobic respiration, pharmaceutical preparations and dietary supplements with copper (I) may alleviate and treat many illness and diseases. Among these diseases are those involving neuromuscular degeneration and muscle weakness. Accordingly, there is a need to develop novel copper (I) compounds that may stimulate ATP production in the mitochondria.